Ein Schritt nach Links
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Unautorisierte Übersetzung: Wenn Merlin nichts anderes an ihrem ersten Tag in Camelot gelernt hätte, wusste sie zumindest eine Sache gewiss: dass sie ganz klar dazu 'bestimmt' war Arthur Pendragon zu hassen. Genderbend, Arthur/Merlin
1. Kapitel 1

**Titel:** Ein Schritt nach links

**Originaltitel:** A Step to the left

**Autor:** greensilver

**Übersetzerin:** Schattentaenzerin

**Fandom:** Merlin (BBC)

**Kapitel:** 1/? (bisher 14)

**Pairing:** Merlin/Arthur

**Rating:** PG-13, später R

**Kategorie:** Romantik/Drama

**Warnung:** AU, Genderbend

**Wortanzahl: **652Wörter

**Inhalt:** "Du hast Glück, dass es dem Prinzen nicht gut tun würde dabei gesehen zu werden wie er ein Mädchen schlägt", sagte er.  
**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört nichts. Nada. Niente. Gar nichts.

**A/N:** Als Teil meines Last-Minute-Lauf durch fandom_stocking, schrieb ich medie ein Girl!Merlin-Schnippselchen, welche während "Ruf des Drachens" spielt und dann irgendwie ... aß es mein Gehirn ... und dies passierte. (Ja, ich schreibe weiter als wir sprechen. Nein, ich weiß nicht was mit meinem Gehirn passiert ist. Crack Fandom. Crack Fandom.)

Ich habe das Original-Schnippselchen am Anfang gepostet. Es gibt hier und dort etwas Dialog von der Serie, aber, nun ja.

So. Girl!Merlin. Richtig. 

**Ü/N:** Wie man vielleicht schon merkte, ich liebe Genderbend-FFs. Darum musste ich auch dieses Fandom mal daran glauben. Hoffe ihr liebt die FF genauso sehr wie ich. Anders als die Originalautorin poste ich jedoch erstmal nur ein Kapitel. Weiters habe ich nicht immer den Seriendialog übernommen, da ich leider noch nicht die DVDs habe. Trotzdem wünsche ich viel Spaß damit!

**Kapitel 1**

"Ich glaube das reicht", sagte Merlin, seine Hand ausstreckend zu einem zitternden Diener, welcher im Dreck hockte.

Der blonde Junge in der Mitte der Meute grinste ungläubig und trat ein paar Schritte vor in einer Weise, die, wie Merlin vermutete, wohl bedrohlich sein sollte. "Entschuldige?"

Der Diener ignorierte Merlins Hand komplett, nach einem Moment gab Merlin auf und wandte sich dem Jungen zu. "Hast du immer Spaß auf Kosten von anderen?"

Der blonde Junge senkte sein Kinn, lächelt auf einer engen, konzentrierten Weise, die Merlin überhaupt _nicht_ einschüchternd finden würde. Wirklich nicht. Überhaupt nicht.

"Machst du immer solch unpassende Bemerkungen?" Er konterte, einen weiteren Schritt in Richtung Merlin machend.

Von allen - wer dachte er, dass er sei, dass er sich so benehmen konnte? "Bist du immer so ein Arsch?"

Der Mund des Jungen klappte auf, was nicht sonderlich attraktiv war - genauso wenig wie die Art in der seine Augen sich weiteten oder in die Art und Weise wie seine Hände sich an seinen Seiten zu Fäusten ballten. Hinter ihm rempelten sich die Gruppenmitglieder mit aufgerissenen Augen gegenseitig an

"Bist _du_ immer so _dumm_?" Der Junge verschränkte seine Arme, was Merlin etwas entspannen ließ, denn trotz all seines Getues und seiner Prahlerei würde er nicht um sich schlagen. "Hast du eine Idee, wenn du hier gerade ansprichst?"

"Von dem was ich bisher gesehen habe? Ein rücksichtsloser Trottel", sagte Merlin, es in dem Moment bedauernd als der Kiefer des Jungen sich anspannte. Oh, das war nicht gut. Mutter predigte immer wieder über Manieren und Anstand, und dies passierte am Ende, wenn man nie zuhörte: in die Provokation eines Jungen, der die doppelte Größe von Merlin hatte nicht einen Tag nach dem sie Fuß in Camelot gesetzt hatte.

Der Junge beugte sich, seine Stimme für Merlin allein senkend.

"Du hast Glück, dass es dem Prinzen nicht gut tun würde dabei gesehen zu werden wie er ein Mädchen schlägt", sagte er, Merlin mit einem säuerlichen, blauäugigen Blick fixierend. "Da es sich um -"

"Der Prinz?" Merlin starrte, nicht in der Lage etwas anderes zu tun.

"Ja", der Junge - der _Prinz_ und war es nicht einfach Merlins Glück - sagte, nun grinsend. "Das werde _ich_ sein. Prinz Arthur Pendragon." Sein Blick fiel auf ihr viel getragene Reisetracht, den Zustand ihrer Haare und der Schmutz an ihren Händen. Sein Grinsen wurde größer. "Meine Dame."

Da war eine selbstzufriedene Verdrehung seiner Worte, die über Herablassung hinausging, eine implizierte Beleidigung, die Merlins Wangen aufflammen ließen.

Merlin hatte nicht die Absicht ihn zu schlagen - wirklich, es gab dumm und dann gab es 'dumm' - aber ihre Hand schwang nach oben und er hatte offensichtlich keinen Schlag von einer Frau erwartet. Sie erwischte ihn nichtsahnend und traf ihn so hart, dass seine Wange rot in der Form ihrer Finger aufflammte.

Die Stille, die folgte, war ohrenbetäubend.

Arthur starrte sie einen Augenblick an, eine Hand ins Gesicht gedrückt. Es war eine unerwartete Beschaffenheit in seinem Starren, eine die erzählte, dass er nicht wusste was er als nächstes tun sollte; Merlin erhaschte einen kurzen, unbewachten Blick auf den Jungen hinter dem Getöse, jemand der etwas weniger unerträglich war und ihr Ärger begann abzukühlen. Sie öffnete ihren Mund um sich zu entschuldigen.

"Mein Herr", sagte jemand an Merlins Schulter, nahe genug um sie zu erschrecken.

Arthurs Augen schlossen sich und das Grinsen kehrte zurück.

"Ich hoffe Sie genießen es im Stroh zu schlafen, meine Dame", sagte er.

Merlin hatte nur einen Moment um zu überlegen, was das bedeutete, bevor ihre Arme auf beiden Seiten von Wachen ergriffen wurden.

Das war ungerecht. Das war _furchtbar_ ungerecht.

"Genießen Sie ihren Aufenthalt", sagte Arthur und gab ihr einen kleines, spöttisches Winken, als sie an ihm vorbei gezogen wurde.

Trottel. _Idiot_.

Wenn Merlin nichts anderes an ihrem ersten Tag in Camelot gelernt hätte, wusste sie zumindest eine Sache gewiss: dass sie ganz klar dazu '_bestimmt'_ war Arthur Pendragon zu hassen. 

Ende Kapitel 1


	2. Kapitel 2

**Ü/N:** Und hier das zweite Kapitel. Leider dauerte es etwas länger. Hoffe jedoch, dass es nicht noch mal so eine lange Wartezeit gibt. Reviews machen mich glücklich, nebenbei gesagt...

**Wortanzahl: **2476Wörter

**Kapitel 2**

Arthur starrte das Mädchen, das am Kamin kniete, an, beobachtend wie sie sorgfältig das Feuer aufbaute. Sie hatte das Holz selbst geschleppt, sich auf die Lippe beißend gegen die Zerrung; fast hatte er angeboten ihr die Belastung abzunehmen, bevor er sich selbst mit einem langen Schluck Wein zur Ruhe brachte.

Der Korb mit dem Brennholz hatte gedroht umzukippen, dürr wie sie war. Das war kein Problem, dass Arthur je mit einem seinen männlichen Dienern gehabt hatte, aber er hatte seinen letzten Knecht gewaltsam hinausgeworfen von der Burg vor acht Monaten und das war das Ende davon gewesen. Er hatte es für Monate mit einer Parade von Dienstmädchen geschafft; der einzige Unterschied hier war das Merlin eine _Pendragon_-Dienerin war, im Dienste direkt für den königlichen Hof, ein seltener und privilegierter Status von dem Arthur sich sicher war das er ihr nichts bedeutete.

Ein kleiner, schmerzerfüllter Ton stieg aus dem Kamin. Merlin schüttelte ihre Hand für einen Moment, bevor sie ihren Finger in den Mund steckte, murmelnd: "Au, blödes verdammtes Feuer, _au_", die Worte waren gedämpft durch ihre eigene Haut.

"Merlin", sagte Arthur, Geduld ausstrahlend, "Ich kann sehen wie deine Erziehung auf dem Land dies vielleicht übersehen hat, darum erlaube mir: Feuer ist _heiß_."

Merlin murmelte etwas, das wenig schmeichelhaft klang, ihre Hand von ihrem Mund mit einem leichten, nassen Geräusch wegziehend.

"Feuer ist heiß, ja, Sir", sagte sie und gab ihm einen vernichtenden Blick.

Der Blick war ohne Frage die ärgerlichste Sache in Arthurs Leben in letzter Zeit, es war ein Schlag den seinen Ritter im Scherz erwähnten, ihm hartnäckig in einem Wortgefecht bekämpfend, wo er sich immer noch nicht sicher war ob er ihn gewonnen hatte, und suchte ihn auf nach ihrer Beförderung für das Retten seines Leben als ob sie _ihm_ die Schuld für beide Umstände gab.

Er hat sie nicht darum gebeten sein Leben zu retten und er hatte sicherlich nicht seinen Vater gebeten sie beide als Belohnung zu bestrafen - aber sie starrte ihn trotzdem wütend an, wie sie es jetzt tat.

"Ich _weiß_ du weißt wer ich bin, Merlin", sagte er sanft, sie über den Rand seines Bechers beobachtend. "Ich erinnere mich an unsere Vorstellerei recht deutlich."

Ihre Wangen röteten sich, aber sie wollte nicht nachgeben. Er fing an zu denken, das er enttäuscht wäre, wenn sie es jemals tat, er hatte keine Angst verbal mit einem Mädchen zu streiten - er war aufgewachsen mit _Morgana_ - und da war etwas über Merlin, dass es eine absolute Freude machte ihr Leben zur Hölle zu machen jedes Mal, wenn sie den Mund öffnete und ins Fettnäpfchen trat.

Merlin stieg aus dem Kamin, verbrannte Finger in die Falten ihres Rocken versteckt. "Wäre das alles, Sir?"

Gar nicht so übel, sie hatte sich dabei fast wie eine tatsächliche Dienerin angehört.

"Ja. Du kannst gehen." Arthur griff nach der Flasche Wein, realisierend das Merlin sich nicht bewegt hatte, und hielt an, seine Hand schlug auf den Tisch. "Ehrlich gesagt, ist gehen nicht ein Wort das sie in deinem Dorf unterrichten?"

Ihr Gesicht loderte nun, zu spät sah er es als das böse Omen das es war.

"Es ist nur das - eine der Mägde des Königs sagte- Sir, soll ich ihnen helfen sich anzuziehen?"

Ja. Ein Dutzend Mägde vor ihr hatten es getan und er fing schon an müde mit dem Ringen in seine eigene Mäntel zu werden.

"Nein", sagte er wenig überzeugend.

Ihre Augen verengten sich.

"Ich kann nicht für meinem Vater sprechen, aber ich kann mich verdammt noch mal selbst anziehen", versuchte er, sich nur etwas verräterisch dabei fühlend. "Wenn es etwas gibt was ich von dir verlange, werde ich es dir sagen; ich habe nicht die Angewohnheit Befehle durch Burggerüchte zu geben."

"Und ich habe nicht die Angewohnheit auf Burggerüchte zu _hören_", was eine komplette Lüge war, er hatte Merlin und Morganas Magd mit zusammen gebeugten Köpfen gesehen, kichernd über Blumen oder Stickereien oder worüber Mädchen auch immer sprechen. "Sie versuchte mir zu helfen. Sie dachte ich wusste es nicht."

Um fair zu sein Merlin hat es _nicht_ gewusst, aber das konnte man im Großen und Ganzen auf die meisten Dinge anwenden.

Er hat nur - es hat nicht - es war nicht _richtig_. Bediensteten waren Diener; Merlin war ein _Mädchen_. Sie war zuerst ein Mädchen gewesen und jetzt konnte er es nicht rückgängig machen. Sie ihn ankleiden lassen - oder ihn _ausziehen_, ein Gedanke an den er nicht länger verweilen würde - wäre weit über Anständigkeit.

Wenn er es ihr in dieser Hinsicht erklären könnte, schlug sie ihn vielleicht wieder, und dann würde er sie entlassen müssen.

"Ich hätte nicht gefragt", sagte sie, immer noch an ihrem Platz am Feuer - ihr Kleid würde Feuer fangen; haben Dorfmädchen nicht mehr gesunden Menschenverstand als dies? - "nur, ich las in der Turnier-Etikette, und ich dachte - ich bin mir nicht sicher was ich meinte das ich machen soll."

Ihn anziehen - für das _Turnier_, in seiner Rüstung. Die Entdeckung der Bedeutung der Wörter eines Dieners sollte nicht so viel _Arbeit_ erfordern.

Das war eine ganz andere Frage und er war sich nicht sicher wie er sie beantworten sollte. Es gab keine Vorschrift, die sagte eine Frau könnte keinen Ritter für den Kampf ankleiden, wenn es eine gab, hätte seine Mutter sie immer wieder gebrochen und Uther in seine Uniform geholfen - Igraine und nur Igraine allein, bis zum Tag als sie starb.

Das ist eine der wenigen Geschichten, die er von ihr hatte.

Arthur beugte sich über das Stück Brot, Stück für Stück es auseinander nehmend.

Schließlich sagte er: "Weißt du überhaupt wie man Rüstungen anzieht?"

"Ja", sagte sie, ihn überraschend. "Gwen hat es mir beigebracht."

"Gwen? Oh. Richtig." Morganas Magd - die Tochter des Schmieds. Er musste zugeben, sie hatte einen guten Lehrer gewählt.

Er rollte ein Stück Brot zwischen seinen Fingern um Zeit zu schinden. Er wollte nicht wirklich Merlin _brauchen_ um seine Rüstung anzulegen; sich einen Knappen zu nehmen wäre immer noch innerhalb der Gesetze und ganz sicher würde sein Vater denken, dass es eine brillante Idee ist. Es gab beliebig viele adlige Jungen unter ihm zu dieser Zeit des Jahres. Und jeder von ihnen wäre sicherlich besser als Merlin.

"Na gut, Merlin," sagte er, "das Turnier beginnt morgen. Mal sehen, ob du besser mit Waffen als mit Brennholz bist."

Sie lächelte ihn an, ihr ganzes Gesicht erhellte sich. Sie sah lächerlich aus und ein bisschen einfältig, außerdem, kein Mädchen das Arthur kannte, lächelte wie Merlin - _niemand_ lächelte wie Merlin. Offensichtlich hatte niemand ihr gesagt nicht alles zu tun oder zu sagen oder zu fühlen was ihr so einfällt, weshalb sie frei war Prinzen wütend anzustarren und so breit zu grinsen wie sie wollte.

Arthur mag ihre fehlerhafte Erziehung lieber.

Er würde es ihr sagen, aber seine Wange tat immer noch weh vom _ersten_ Mal, als er ihre Herkunft beleidigt hat.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Oh, Gott. Oh, Gott. Oh, Gott.

"Gwen", Merlin schnappte nach Luft, außer Atem von ihrem verrückten Sprint durch die Burg. "Gwen - ich brauche - Rüstung -"

Gwen legte eine Hand auf den Merlins Arm. "Komm herunter. Was ist mit den Rüstungen?"

"Ich sagte Arthur, du hättest mir beigebracht wie man eine Rüstung anlegt", sagte Merlin, die Worte kamen fast alle auf einmal heraus, "darum brauche ich - ich brauche dich um mich darin zu lehren wie man eine Rüstung anlegt."

Gwen gab Merlin das liebevolle Lächeln, das Merlin langsam anfing zu verdächtigen, dass es eine sanftere Alternative dazu war ihre Hände vors Gesicht zu schlagen.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Merlin. Es ist nicht schwer, wenn du erstmal gelernt hast wie es geht, ehrlich." Gwen stellte sich auf ihre Zehen um Merlin eine schnelle Umarmung zu geben, eine die Merlin bereitwillig erwiderte. Gwen war das Beste über Camelot. Merlin hatte keinen besten Freund, seitdem Will anfing sich für Mädchen zu interessieren; sie hatte fast vergessen das es _großartig_ war einen besten Freund zu haben.

"Du bist die Beste, Gwen", sagte Merlin, nur für den Fall, das sie es noch nicht wusste.

Gwen lächelte sie an. "Danke mir _nach_ dem Turnier."

Das Turnier.

Oh Gott.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Merlin war eigentlich nicht schlecht mit der Rüstung. Sie war zurückhaltend, ihre Finger stolperten über jedes einzelne Stück und verwirrten sich in seinem Mantel, aber sie war nicht schrecklich, vielleicht musste Arthur _alle_ Madge für Unterrichtsstunden zur Tochter des Schmiedes schicken.

Doch es gab etwas Entschiedenes das feh1te. Arthur wartete darauf das Merlin es bemerkte, und wartete, seine Geduld wurde abgenutzt, und wartete -

Und sagte: "Merlin, mein Schwert", bevor das Verlangen sie zu erdrosseln übermächtig wird.

"Dein - ja, richtig." Sie hob das Schwert sowohl bei Griff und Kling, erstaunlich anmutig - und dann krümmten sich ihre Finger fest um die gerade frisch geschärften Seiten, die Illusion von Kompetenz zerstörend. Arthur fand sich für einen Augenblick atemlos im Angesicht ihrer schieren _Dummheit_. Sie würde ihre Finger verlieren, diese Idiotin, und dann müsste er das Turnier verschieben, während er Gaius erklärt warum sein Schützling dazu bestimmt war mehr die rechte Hand nutzen zu müssen als die meisten anderen.

Er nahm das Schwert von ihr mit der größten Sorgfalt, leise ausatmend als ihre Hand sich als unversehrt erwies. Gut. Dieses Gespräch wäre verdammt unangenehm gewesen.

"Merlin", sagte er, ihren Namen langziehend um die Tiefen seines Ärgers einsinken zu lassen, "ich sehe da ist eine weitere Lektion, die ich verpflichtet bin dir beizubringen: Schwerter sind _scharf_."

Sie runzelte die Stirn in seine Richtung, ein wenig verstimmt aussehend. "Es hat mich nicht geschnitten. Ich war vorsichtig. Ich bin nicht -"

Er griff nach ihrer linken Hand und zog ihren Daumen über die Spitze seines Schwertes. Ein einzelner Tropfen Blut quoll aus ihrer Haut, kaum eine Wunde überhaupt; sie riss ihre Hand weg und steckte ihren Daumen in ihren Mund, dem Schwert und Arthur einen Blick so voll Verrates gebend, dass sein Mund zuckte, danach verlangend zu lächeln.

"Erinnere dich das nächste Mal daran, wenn du beschließt ein Schwert an der Klinge zu halten", sagte er und machte sich auf den Weg zum Turnierfeld, sich seltsam leicht unter seiner Rüstung fühlend.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Merlin stand am Ende der Begrüßungslinie mit Gwen, beobachtend wie Valiant sich verbeugte über Morganas Hand. Valiant hatte so viel Charme wie das verdreckte Stroh, dass Merlin aus Arthurs Ställen ausgemistet hat; Morgana flirtete lediglich um Arthur eifersüchtig zu machen.

Es hat funktioniert. Arthur blickte sie beide finster an, sichtlich die Widerhaken vorbereiten mit denen er Morganas Weg loben würde.

Merlin bemerkte gar nicht, dass sie angefangen hatte ihre Hand in Richtung ihres Mundes zu heben bis Gwen ihr Handgelenk griff und Merlins Arm an ihrer Seite hielt.

"Es tut weh", flüsterte Merlin, obwohl in Wahrheit der Schmerz innerhalb von Sekunden vergangen war. Das leichte Pochen in ihrem Daumen war lediglich ein Echo des erinnerten Schmerzes, einem der zum Leben erwachte wann immer Arthur sein Grinsen an sie richtete. Sie zahlte es ihm dafür zurück, er verdiente es.

"Manieren, Merlin", sagte Gwen, unheimlich ähnlich klingend wie Merlins Mutter. Sie ließ Merlins Handgelenk ungern los, als ob sie unsicher war, ob Merlins mehr damenhaften Tendenzen den Tag gewinnen würden ohne Gwens Berührung an ihren Arm.

"Ich habe versucht es ihr selbst zu sagen." Arthur. Während ihres Austauschs mit Gwen hatte sie seine Spur verloren und nun stand er vor ihr, so selbstgefällig aussehend wie - wie - ein Prinz, verdamm ihn. Ein blöder, _verzogener_ Prinz. "Vielleicht wirst du Erfolg haben, wo ich versagte."

"Ich habe viele Manieren", murmelte Merlin, das leichte Ziehen an ihren Röcken ignorierend als Gwen versuchte sie in einen Knicks zu ziehen.

"Und eines Tages werden wir vielleicht Beweise von ihnen sehen", sagte Arthur und ging, bevor Merlin etwas unverzeihliches in Uthers Hörweite sagte.

"Ich hasse ihn", zischte Merlin.

"Erzähle das jemanden, der nicht sieht wie du ihn anfeuerst", sagte Gwen, ihr Lächeln beinahe so irritierend wie Arthurs.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Sie begünstigte immer noch ihren Daumen, drei Tage später.

_Mädchen_, wirklich.

"Man würde denken ich hätte dich überrannt"; sagte Arthur, an ihre Seite kommend. Sie hing zurück und beobachtete das Fest aus etwas was sie eine sichere Entfernung zu seinem Vater, und wahrscheinlich auch Arthur, befand. Wenn Merlin nicht herausstechen würde alleine durch das Stehen an einen Platz - wenn es nicht etwas an ihr gäbe das sie ein kleines bisschen _anders_ machen würde in einer Art die er nicht genau bestimmen konnte - hätte diese Strategie vielleicht geklappt.

Stattdessen brauchte er sich kaum im Raum umsehen um genau zu wissen wo sie steht.

"Hier, lass mich sehen", sagte er und griff ihre Hand, bevor sie sie außer Reichweite halten konnte. Die Markierung an ihrem Daumen war kaum sichtbar; er fand sie nur weil er wusste wo sie war und wo zu suchen war.

Es könnte eine Narbe hinterlassen, aber er wäre der Einigste der wusste das es sie gab.

Arthur ließ ihre Hand los, den plötzlichen Drang widerstehen sich umzusehen und sicher zu stellen das niemand zusah.

"Ah - Merlin." Er zog den Kopf ein um ihren Blick zu vermeiden. Er konnte ihre Augen auf sich fühlen, aber er würde nicht hinsehen, nicht bis er wusste was er eigentlich sagen wollte. Er hatte es zweimal in seinen Räumen geprobt; er hatte nicht vor das sie ihn unterbricht. "Ich hab einen Fehler gemacht. Es war falsch dich zu entlassen."

Da. Das war eine völlig ausreichende Entschuldigung. Es war falsch nach ihr auszuschlagen - wenn er ihr nicht trotz allem vertraut hatte, hätte er keine Angst um sein Leben mit solch einer ekelerregenden, durch alle Knochen schmerzende Bestimmtheit gehabt - und nun wusste sie, dass er wusste, dass er falsch gelegen hatte und sie würden nie wieder davon sprechen.

Als Arthur einen Blick hoch riskierte, gab Merlin ihm einen seltsamen Blick, einen den er vorher noch nie gesehen hatte. So oft wie Merlin ihn in Schwierigkeiten brachte, begann er ihre Ausdrücke zu katalogisieren um besser vorbereitet zu sein auf welche noch nie dagewesene Art von Chaos sie sie beide hineinstürzen würde.

"Es ist in Ordnung, Arthur", sagte Merlin - sagte seinen _Namen_ - und natürlich verpasste er den ungläubigen Blick der sicherlich auf seinem Gesicht radiert war, zu beurteilen nach der sanften Neigung ihres Lächelns. "Auf diese Art werde ich niemals wieder mit den Stallknechten über Mädchen in Ställen diskutieren müssen, also würde ich sagen wir sind quitt."

"Ah, wirklich?" Er gab ihr sein bestes _Merlin, du bist ein dummes Mädchen_-Grinsen und war nur leicht enttäuscht, wenn das Lächeln nicht von ihrem Gesicht verschwand. Er musste etwas daran arbeiten, das war alles. "Glaubst du ich werde einige andere Diener haben um meine Pferde zu pflegen?"

Der Moment in dem sie es kapierte, war Arthur alleine und Merlin und Gwen umarmten sich auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes.

Mädchen. _Ernsthaft_.

Er ignorierte Merlin für die Dauer des Festes. Sie würde zornig genug am kommenden Morgen sein; es hatte keinen Sinn all seinen vorübergehenden guter Wille ihr gegenüber heute Abend aufzubrauchen.

Ende Kapitel 2


End file.
